


The Loveliest of Them All

by Psuedo_sweetheart



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, References to DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedo_sweetheart/pseuds/Psuedo_sweetheart
Summary: "It was relief and bliss, and all those things you’d heard about kisses, but never really believed.  Not until now, as June’s lips brushed over yours, and it felt like he waking parts of you that had never known consciousness.  It was dizzying, intoxicating, in a way that might have scared you if it didn’t feel so, fucking, good."
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Loveliest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS: There's a couple brief mentions of happenings from the Star Crossed Lovers DLC, because I'm an idiot. XD 
> 
> Also, 'you' have a brief, panic attack, (that you get through like a champ.) So please take care if you're sensitive to such content.

Gasping, you sat up, heart hammering in your chest as you threw yourself out of bed, desperate to flee, to escape the screams echoing in your head. 

You stumbled, nearly fell, realizing as your fingers closed on cool, lightweight, metal, and your vision cleared, that you were holding onto your desk chair, and were not in fact tearing through the streets of Silta Vie.

You were in your room, on a ship that was starting to feel like home, despite the bare walls that greeted you when you woke up. 

With a white knuckle grip, you sat yourself down in the chair, before forcing yourself to loosen your fingers from where they were clenched around the edge of the seat, so you could wipe your tear streaked face with your sleeve. 

Placing your hand on your stomach, you breathed in deep for the count of five, making sure your belly expanded, not your chest- held it for two seconds, and then let it out in a slow exhale for five more seconds. Just like Ryona had shown you, you repeated the cycle, then breathed normally for five cycles before doing it again.

Slowly, but more quickly than you expected, your body calmed along with your mind, and you sighed out the last of your tension, as your muscles finally relaxed.

But what you really needed to shake off the last vestiges of the nightmare, was a change of scenery. 

You glanced at the door to your room, but hesitated.

Ever since June had asked for space, you’d been staying in your room at night instead of wandering the ship after waking from your nightmares. June didn’t sleep well either and you didn’t want him to feel like he had to stay cooped up in his room in order to avoid you. This was his home, more than yours. 

Things had eased between you lately after a painful heart to heart, where June had revealed the horrors of his past. You had even almost… 

Warmth bloomed on your face, and you placed your cold hands over your cheeks, as you stood to your feet. There was no use dwelling on that. Just because you’d talked and had a moment, didn’t mean everything was fixed. But at the very least, it hopefully meant you could walk the hallways without bothering anyone. 

You paused in front of the door with your hand on the button, closing your eyes as you tried to crush the small flame of hope that had ignited in your chest. 

Just because you both had trouble sleeping, didn’t mean you’d see June. Just because he’d let you hold him as he cried, didn’t mean you would get to hold him again. 

Despite your best attempts, your heart wasn’t listening to you as it continued to ache and clamor in your chest, and after a moment you gave up, sighing as you opened the door and exited your room. 

The lights were dimmed down and during the sleep cycle the ship was kept a bit warmer, the floors radiating comforting heat underneath your bare feet. 

Even the stark, metal walls, were reassuring these days- more reassuring than the castle walls had ever been. 

Feeling fond, you ran your fingers along the vibrating metal as you walked past the medbay, although as you continued on, you decided it was less a vibration, and more of a shiver. A subtle sign of life you missed whenever the engines were turned off. 

The Andromeda Six, was becoming more than just a ship to you. More than just a means of transportation from point A to point B. 

Out in the depths of space, it was a world unto itself, a world where you were safe, and had people who cared to keep you that way.

Not that that was possible, you mused, as you continued toward engineering.

It seemed likely you wouldn’t be safe, or relatively safe anyway, until Zovack was dead, or at the very least, imprisoned. 

But, you didn’t want to think about that. You didn’t want to think about him.

The hum of the engines grew louder the closer you walked, and you hummed along, till you passed engineering and then the kitchen, where the sound faded back into the soft, buzz of a working, moving, vessel. 

You stopped when you reached the starboard window, your head cocking curiously to the side.

There were stars.

There _shouldn’t_ be stars, because you were currently traveling faster than light.

Vague ideas of the ship randomly exiting hyperspace or breaking down, were starting to coalesce in your minds eye, when you noticed none of the stars were twinkling quite like they should. 

They glowed instead, a soft glow, like… 

Glow-in-the-dark paint, you realized, smiling as your brain finally recognized what you were looking at.

A window, with a painted on galaxy. High quality, glow-in-the-dark paint, seeing how brightly it glowed and how completely it disappeared when the lights were on.

Before you could try to identify any constellations, there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway behind you, and you turned to peer into the dimly lit passage. 

The tread was too heavy to be Aya, Ryona, or Damon, but not heavy enough to be Calderon who practically marched wherever he went, and your heart quickened.

June’s ash blond hair, and broad shoulders, materialized from the shadows, and you tried to tame your grin. You were glad to see him, you were always glad to see him, but you’d never met him in the middle of the night before, for all you knew, he’d rather be alone, even if things between you were better. 

“Hello,” you called softly, once he was close enough.  
  
Strangely, he didn’t respond, and as the light from the glow-in-the-dark stars illuminated his face, you noticed his eyes were fixed below your face.

Glancing down in confusion, you were abruptly reminded of what you had worn to bed.

A huge, white, button down, exactly like the shirt he was currently wearing.

It was one of the few, kindly donated, clothes you’d been given, and it was so big on you, there was really no other way for you to wear it except as a night dress. 

Clenching your hands into fists, you barely resisted the urge to tug at the hem where it curved up on the sides, revealing your bare thighs. 

Barely, revealing- you reminded yourself as you fidgeted with the folded up sleeves instead. 

June leaned against the window, close enough for you to feel his body heat and when you finally managed to look him in the face, a slow, lazy, smile, curled up the corner of his lips. 

“That shirt definitely looks better on you.” 

His voice was pitched low, with that hint of swagger you’d been dying to hear again, ever since you first heard it at the Festival of Valen, when he’d shown you how good he was with guns and flirting all at once. 

Just like last time, it made your legs weak, heat rushing through your veins, before settling low in your belly and coalescing like a molecular cloud where stars form. 

June reached out, and you couldn’t hide how you shivered as he ran gentle fingertips down the fabric of your sleeve. 

“Although, it wasn’t the reason I offered it, I admit, I had hoped to be lucky enough to see you in it. Even then.” 

The attraction between you had been there from the beginning, as undeniable as a magnetic field- overflowing with energy, and potential. When he first touched you after waking, his hands lingering just a touch longer than they needed to after keeping you from falling. When he brought your music box, and promised he would save you again. 

It had been impossible for either of you to ignore, even if you had wanted to.

“I hoped you would want to see,” you dared to say.

You sounded exactly as breathless as you felt, but you were done trying to hide how much June affected you- not that you’d ever been very good at hiding it. 

You thought you wouldn’t get the chance to have moments like these with him, all the intensity between you gone cold and dormant. Two irreconcilable pasts, colliding and leaving nothing but an aching, loneliness, that refused to be soothed away. 

This second chance felt so precious, part of you was terrified you were going to startle awake and find yourself alone in your bed again.

“I wanted to see so much I thought about it more than I should,” June admitted, the corner of his mouth tilting into that lopsided smile of his, before fading back into an intense stare that made you feel like the only two people in the universe.

“Still, I didn’t dare hope I’d get the chance to…” he trailed off, as his fingers caught your wrist.

Gently, he pulled your arm away from your body so the bulky sleeve wasn’t obstructing his view. 

You trembled, unable to look him in the eye as he looked you over. You were just as covered as you’d been a moment ago, but you felt exposed under the weight of his gaze, your body reacting like it was physical, inclining and heating beneath it. 

“Gorgeous,” he murmured. “So, absolutely, perfect.”

The focus of his attention, the _praise_. You didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do, other than to blush furiously, while he looked his fill. 

It took you a moment to realize you’d gone up on tiptoes, on the cusp of crushing embarrassment, when June stepped closer with an expression so soft with wonder, you could almost believe you really were what he said. 

Releasing your wrist, he slipped his arm around you, pulling you close enough that your hands automatically came up to brace against chest, just as his hand settled on your hip.

You had to tilt your head back to still look him in the face, noticing as you did that you’d never seen his eyes so dark before.

“Are you sure, I’m the one you want?” he asked.

Part of you wanted to laugh. The question felt ridiculous considering how intensely your nerves were buzzing under your skin at being touched by him- not to mention all you’d been through to get to this point. 

The other part of you wanted to cry at how thoroughly June had been taught he wasn’t worthy of being chosen.

Instead of laughing or crying, you pressed your forehead against his chest, curling your fingers around the edges of his vest.

“June, I wanted you from the moment we first met, and I’ve only wanted you more as time went on and I learned more about you.”

You shook your head, still hiding your face from him as you spoke.

“I never saw anyone but you. Even when I thought you-” your voice caught and you swallowed painfully around the lump that had lodged itself in your throat. 

June’s other arm wrapped around you, pulling you in till you were completely surrounded by his warmth and the pleasant, woody, scent, that lingered around him. 

You sighed, your body immediately relaxing into the embrace like you’d been waiting for this moment since the last time you were held in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he said, as he rested his cheek on the top of your head.

“It’s okay, I’m just happy that we worked our way through it.” You squeezed him tighter. “I’m the one who should be asking if you’re sure. What happened to you might not be my fault, but I never tried-”

June pulled back far enough so he could slip his fingers underneath your chin, tilting your face up so you were looking him in the eye.

He said your name, and you had to close your eyes, feeling like hearing it framed in his voice was a direct line to your heartstrings, only opening them again when he went on. 

“I meant what I said, when I told you it wasn’t about the Peg’asi,” he said. “The galaxy is so big, and so full of misery. I don’t blame people for feeling like there’s nothing they can do, especially when so few of us are taught to care about other people at all.”

“I always cared,” you said softly. “But I think watching you has taught me how care better.”

June’s eyes went wide, his skin darkening in a blush as his mouth opened and closed a couple times, but nothing came out.

After a moment, he huffed out a breathless laugh, his thumb brushing gently along your jaw.

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Seeing him flustered had flustered you, heat rising to your face, but you didn’t want to look away, not when he was so close and you wanted him so much.

“You deserve nice things.”

Your gaze was drawn to his lips, your heart speeding up in your chest, but before you could decide if you had the courage to make the first move, that knowing smirk, slid back onto June’s lips.

“I can think of something so far beyond nice, that I want,” he said, as he leaned down.

Your heart seemed to surge in your chest, pulsing out ‘yes,’ pulsing out ‘finally,’ as you went up on tiptoe to meet him halfway. 

A soft touch of warm skin, and it was like flipping a switch, or pressing a button, pressing all your buttons. Your nerves lighting up and making your entire body warm and tremble into life. 

It was relief and bliss, and all those things you’d heard about kisses, but never really believed. Not until now, as June’s lips brushed over yours, and it felt like he waking parts of you that had never known consciousness. It was dizzying, intoxicating, in a way that might have scared you if it didn’t feel so, _fucking_ , good.

Hand sliding to frame the back of your neck, June’s warm, long, fingers dipped beneath the collar of your night shirt, and you couldn’t help how you shivered.

You felt June’s lips curve under yours, but before you could even wonder if you should feel embarrassed, his tongue swiped along your bottom lip.

A noise escaped your mouth as you opened to him, but June swallowed it down as he deepened the kiss. He was so gentle, his every move soft and slow, like you were made of porcelain. In comparison to him, you were. But the thought didn’t scare you, it just made you feel safe.

It made you want to make him feel just as safe as you did, and you threaded your fingers in his hair, a thrill going through your veins when he made a soft noise of approval.

June’s hand at the back of your neck, slid up into your hair, pulling you even closer, deepening the kiss in a way that seemed to transform it from sweet to filthy. The time for tasting was over, and now the hunger had grown into something ravenous and determined to be sated. 

A moan unfurled from the back of your throat, and you felt like your grip on June’s vest and his hands on you were the only reasons you were still standing. 

Abruptly, June pulled away, but before you could find enough breath to ask what was wrong, he had you scooped up in his arms, your back pressed up against the window. 

Your legs instinctively went around his waist, and you only had time for a short gasp before June’s lips were back on yours, insistent and hungry. 

He pulled back again, eyes wide and worried, the muscles in his body tense. 

“Sorry- is this okay?” he asked, his breathing almost as heavy as yours.

“Yes, yes,” you whispered, your fingers hooking beneath the cravat he wore just under his collar and pulling.

Your lips were brushing when you paused, and June lifted his gaze from your mouth to your eyes. 

You were desperate to let him know there was nothing he could do that would make you think any less of him, nothing you could think of that he could want, that you wouldn’t want to give him.

“June, I’m yours. I have been, ever since we met. I want you, every part of you, whatever you’re willing to give, I want.”

June groaned, burying his face against your shoulder.

“You really shouldn’t say that. Are you trying to utterly demolish my self-control?”

“No,” you huffed out a laugh, running your hand over his hair as a rush of affection swept through you. “I’m trying to tell you, I love you.”

Your voice caught in a sudden paroxysm of fear, as you realized what you saying as you said it. But it was too late, the words had already slipped out. 

June went utterly still- you couldn’t even feel him breathing against you. 

“I’m sorr-”

He lifted his head, your name on his lips, interrupting your rushed apology.

“Don’t apologize,” his eyes were still wide, like he couldn’t get over his surprise.

But apologies were all you could think as your heart hammered in your chest, and your body started to go cold. 

You hadn’t meant to say that, you’d barely even acknowledged the depths of your feelings for June to yourself, despite all the facts that pointed to that conclusion. And they were facts. Facts like, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You wanted him to be safe and happy. You wanted him by your side, now and always. You weren’t scared of those feelings, you weren’t scared of how quickly and how deeply you’d come to feel for him. 

You were just scared it was too soon to confess it.

“Did you mean it?” June asked softly.

Your gaze flew to his, “Yes! Of course I did… I do,” you murmured. “I just understand if you-”

He said your name again, and this time his smile was so wide you couldn’t help but return it, although you could feel it wobble on your lips as part of you worried he was just trying to make you feel better.

June’s eyes shone with tears, his expression so soft and joyful you could barely stand to face it. 

This couldn’t be for you. 

You’d never imagined anyone would look at you with such honest affection, no motives, no pity, no desperation, just blatant adoration. It was almost, almost, too much. If it had been anyone else, well, you couldn’t imagine it, but June was the one who gave you so much courage you almost didn’t recognize yourself. He was the one who brought out so many good things you didn’t even know you had- confidence, joy, and determination.

June cupped your face again and you pressed your cheek against his palm, feeling yourself calm even with such a simple touch, the callouses on his hands rasping lightly against your skin.

“I love you too.”

Fingers slipping under your chin, June kissed you somehow even more tenderly, and despite the gentleness of it, you felt like you were soaring. Like the ship’s gravity had failed and if June wasn’t holding on to you, you’d be up on the ceiling. 

Your body certainly clung to June like that was the truth as he whispered those words once more against the delicate skin of your lips.

It seemed as though the revelation of love transformed what you were doing together into something sacred, instead of just an intimate, carnal pleasure, and you trembled as he pressed reverent whispers of kisses on your cheeks, your forehead, your nose, his fingers brushing over each place afterward as if to press them under your skin, like transparent, gentle, tattoos. 

No one had ever touched you like this and it made you feel stripped bare down to your soul, like June was touching more parts of you that no one had ever touched before, in more ways than one. 

June pulled back and just stared at you, eyes roving over your face like he couldn’t quite believe you were real, this was happening, and it was happening for him.

Determined you wouldn’t be the only one who felt adored, you reached up to cup his face. 

He pressed a kiss to your palm before letting you, and you brushed your thumbs over his cheekbones like you had when he’d revealed his past to you.

You could still hardly believe the courage he had to do that. To cry and to let himself be comforted. 

In the castle revealing your emotions, revealing anything, was a risk, one most people refused to take. June could hardly have been more vulnerable with you than if he’d ripped his heart out of his chest and placed it in your hands. 

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” you said softly, taking in the curve of his nose, the thick, straight brows over sweetly, silver, eyes. “Brave, gentle, and a fantastic shot.”

June chuckled, a hint of that smug smirk playing at the corner of his mouth at the memory of how impressed you’d been when he’d hit all those targets dead center at the game booth during the festival. 

“What can I say, I’m good with my hands.”

His voice was a low-pitched, murmur, and he emphasized the words by shifting so he could slide a hand up your thigh to cup your backside. 

A pulse of heat, low in your belly, had you gasping and rolling your hips, and you could feel June humming in satisfaction against the delicate skin of your throat, where he’d stooped to press a kiss.

“I can show you, if you-”

“Yes,” you interrupted him.

You were completely beyond being embarrassed. You loved this man with every fiber of your being, and you wanted this with him with a passion that felt like it was flirting with madness. Everything within you was humming in agreement, in want and warmth.

June pulled back, eyes wide for a brief moment, before they crinkled in a happy grin. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, eyes roving over your face as he brushed gentle fingertips across your cheek, still looking half astonished. 

His arms were so firm around you, you didn’t feel off balance for even a moment as he turned and started striding down the hall with you still in his arms. 

You still barely managed to keep a surprised squeal behind your lips, your legs tightening around him, and ohhh… did he feel good under you. At the window June had you perched on the shelf of his arm, but now you were pressed tight against him and you could feel the firm warmness of him and past that, the dampness of your panties.

“Your room,” June pressed a lingering kiss to your neck, “or mine?”

You weren’t sure how you were supposed to think at all, much less make a decision, with him doing that, but eventually you managed to breathe out reply.

“Mine.”

Vaguely, you recalled hearing June had pet lizard, and you wanted to make sure you weren’t about to be interrupted by anything besides a life or death situation. As much as you looked forward to meeting his animal friend, you might have a difficult time forgiving, if it ruined the moment.

Almost before you knew it, you were being gently laid on your bed, June’s hands splayed out on either side of you on the mattress.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed as he stared down at you.

Before you could feel self-conscious, he was kissing you again, pressing his body between your legs.

You felt his fingers plucking at the top button of your shirt, _his_ shirt, and your breathing quickened in response. 

“I didn’t dare dream of this,” he whispered against the skin of your jaw as he kissed his way down your neck. “But I was so, very, tempted to.”

Your fingers were clutching at his shoulders, feeling how his muscles shifted under your hands with every movement, and you wished you could undress him as well, but at the same time, you couldn’t imagine interrupting him. 

You wanted to give him that dream he hadn’t dare dream.

It was easier than you thought it would be, to relax back onto the mattress and let him undress you slowly. Perhaps because it was obvious how badly he wanted to, perhaps because June had always made you feel comfortable, even in your own skin. 

“I wanted to kiss you the second you looked up at me with those big eyes, when I caught you that first day after you woke up. I didn’t want to let you go.”

With every button undone, June pressed a tender kiss on the newly exposed skin.

“That’s what I wanted too,” you admitted, your breath hitching. 

June worked his way down your chest, to your belly, his hands framing your hips to help keep you still, thumbs brushing warm arches along your skin. The closer he got to the edge of your underwear, the more breathless and wanting you became, wriggling helplessly under him, your arms held to your chest to keep the sides of his shirt from falling open.

“June!” you gasped, when his bottom lip brushed against the top hem.

The tip of his tongue flicked against your skin, and you had to bite back a helpless whimper as June chuckled against your skin.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding at all sorry.

He surged up to press a kiss to your lips, still smiling, as his fingers made quick work of the last of the buttons.

He didn’t immediately fling the fabric out of his way. 

Instead, he pulled back and simply looked at you, sprawled out and almost unwrapped.

“Pretty sure, I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy,” he said, before leaning down for another kiss.

You could feel him moving, starting to undress, and you carefully sat up enough to help with the buttons on his vest, laughing against each other’s mouths when your fingers tangled together.

Finally it was loose, and you helped June shove it off his shoulders, even as you both refused to break your kiss. You started loosening the cravat that had been mostly hidden underneath the vest even before June had even dropped it on the floor, but your fine motor control was suffering as your excitement kept growing. 

After a moment, June’s fingers joined yours, and the dark, green, fabric was soon unceremoniously tossed to the floor.

June shifted to press you back onto the mattress, making cut-off, groans against your mouth, like undoing his clothes had undone his composure, and it was driving you wild, your entire body trembling under the onslaught of arousal. 

He was usually so put together, so in control, that experiencing him like this, trembling and desperate, was almost like meeting an entirely different man. 

But it wasn’t, at the same time. It was still June, just a part of him you’d never met before and it was thrilling to be the one who drew this out of him, to be the one to wreck his composure and send him into a frenzy. It was for you. It was all for you, and knowing that there were precious few people, if any, who’d ever seen him quite like this, just made you feel all the more special and powerful.

This mountain of a man would crumble for you. He would crumble and trust that you would hold him and set him back to rights. And you would. 

You were both fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, before June gave up and pulled away from you, panting as he wrenched the shirt up and off.

Greedily, you look him over, and June hesitated a moment, a blush breaking out across his face. 

“I’m sorry. I know you probably weren’t expecting so many scars. They aren’t pretty.”

You shook your head, gaze heavy on him, as you drank him in. Miles of tan skin, ridges of muscle that stood out and made you want to run your mouth over them, the scars, the slight trail of hair that disappeared tantalizingly under his waistband.

“I still think everything about you is way beyond pretty, and in the stupidly hot category.”

A shy smile slid across June’s lips, before quickly transforming into that smirk that had yet to fail at making your body heat. 

He undid his belt a bit more slowly, holding your gaze as he un-threaded it from his belt loop and pulled to loosen it from the buckle. The jingle of the buckle was loud and obscene in the silence between you.

You bit your lip, as he unbuttoned his fly, and then he sped up again, although you got the impression he was more impatient than insecure this time. 

There was a prominent tent in the front of his underwear, but you only got a glimpse before he covered you again, still in the process of kicking off his trousers.

June had just gotten back to kissing you, when he pulled away again, cursing.

“Shit, I forgot about my boots.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, and June huffed out a self-deprecating laugh, as he leaned down to yank off his boots, placing them neatly at the end of your bed. 

He wasn’t as gentle with his trousers, tossing them to the side as soon as he was loose of them. 

You opened your arms for him to rejoin you, and his expression softened into something full of wonder.

For a few, blissful, moments, the passion between you eased into something tender as you kissed. 

June pulled back after a moment, his eyes full of emotion as he stroked your cheek

“We need to talk about this for a minute. I don’t want you to have any regrets, I want you to feel safe and comfortable.” He paused, a slight blush growing along his cheekbones again. “I’m- uh, not exactly a small guy in any respect, so if you’d rather, we can explore other options, or even stop here if you want.”

You shook your head immediately, despite how most of the heat that had been low in your belly seemed to have relocated to your face.

“I have a couple condoms in my vest pocket, but there are other protections available in the medbay. Do you need anything else?” he asked, breath warm against your lips. 

You shook your head again, wondering if June always walked around with condoms, or if he started because of you, and if so, when. But none of that seemed very important when June slid his fingers under your chin, pressing his thumb just under the swell of your bottom lip.

“Can I hear you say that you’re ready?” he asked.

His smile had tilted into that smug smirk again and just like that, all the heat that had faded, roared back to life and you couldn’t help but tremble underneath him.

“Yes, I’m ready,” you murmured.

June’s tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip, eyes dark and attentive on you.

“Good girl,” he rasped.

Your lips parted, your breath hitching in your throat at how those words made your veins feel like they’d been flooded with desire so hot you might just prove spontaneous combustion. 

June smirked again, before ducking down to grab his vest, palming the condoms and tossing them onto the mattress before surging back to claim your mouth, his warm fingers, finally, finally, sliding beneath your shirt and shifting the fabric to the side as his thumb brushed across your nipple.

Gasping against his lips, your body arched into the touch, desperately seeking more. 

June was mumbling your name against your skin, as he kissed his way down your neck, and when his lips finally brushed against the sensitive pink bud, you made a choked off sound, your fingertips digging into mattress beneath you.

He sighed, the warm air making you shiver. When his mouth finally closed over it, his tongue pressing against you, a high-pitched keening noise tore from your lips.

It felt so beyond good, you were shuddering and shivering, wound so tight, you could only cling to June’s shoulders, so broad and firm, like a shield between you and the universe, between you and anything that might threaten this utter bliss of warmth, and touch, and tenderness.

Like before, June took his time, paying close attention to what you liked, how you liked to be touched, what made you moan and sigh, and laugh. It seemed like he wanted to draw every noise he possibly could from you, like he was drinking them in and memorizing them- memorizing you. Till he drew you close so you were chest to chest, kissing you as his hand slid farther down, down to where your entire consciousness screamed to be touched. 

The first brush of his calloused fingers through the curls covering your sex had you breaking the kiss gasping, and when he pressed farther in and found your clit, you couldn’t help the whine that tore from your chest, a primal cry for more.

June obliged, sliding between your labia, a groan rumbling in his chest as you gasped again, your fingernails digging into his shoulders.

“Fuck,” June breathed. “You feel so good, so, so… For me. Because of me.”

It took you a moment to focus your gaze on him, but when you did, you saw yourself reflected in the wide, black, mirrors of his pupils, before he dove down and kissed you, with a hungry moan vibrating against your lips.

He pulled back just enough so he could utter your name as he repeated his ministrations, from your clit to the very core of you in a silken, slide, of skin.

You couldn’t stop trembling, feeling simultaneously too full, and far too empty. The love you had for June felt like too much contain, like it was pressing against the confines of your skin. Meanwhile a void had opened up within you, your body moving in its own, instinctual, language, that knew how to demand what it wanted without the need for a single word.

But you did speak, because it was him you wanted. No one else existed here but the two of you, but you knew him, knew the painful, wrong, wrong, lessons he’d learned would take time to unlearn.

“June.”

Even your voice trembled, but it was okay, it was okay because June’s eyes were fixed on you, dark and devoted, like you were a goddess visiting him in a dream.

“What do you need?” 

“You. Please. I need you, I need you.” Your body emphasized your words, pressing closer to the heat of him, seeking, seeking.

You felt June shiver, heard him utter a shaky string curses interspersed with your name under his breath, but he still responded immediately, his finger once more sliding up to your clit, then sliding back down along your folds before gliding easily into the heat of you.

Crying out, your body curled against him, and you couldn’t stop shaking.

“I have you. I have you,” June murmured, as he pressed you even closer with his hand on your back, before brushing up and down along your spine. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. You’ve been so patient, letting me have my way with you. Just getting to touch you is- Fuck, I could do this forever.”

He punctuated his words with a press of his lips, his tongue slipping into your mouth, just as he slid another finger inside.

You tensed at the stretch, breaking the kiss to suck in a harsh breath.

“June. Oh, fuck!” you choked out, your lips brushing against his.

“I have you. Are you okay?”

He’d paused, and that wouldn’t do, it wouldn’t do at all, you were nodding, gasping out a ‘yes,’ before he’d even stopped speaking, and he chuckled.

“Good. Good. I have to be careful, I don’t want to hurt my sweetheart, my darling, my precious star.”

He punctuated each term of endearment with another kiss, another slide inside you, and if you had room for embarrassment, you’d be beet red, but all you do is pant, and babble out things that might be words in between.

“Can you take one more for me, [Name]? Just for a minute, I promise, just to be sure.”

It took you a moment to even realize what he was talking about, and another to find enough brain power not overwhelmed with pleasure to gasp out another yes.

“Okay, okay,” June’s voice was a hoarse whisper, and he couldn’t seem to find any more words either as he slowly, slowly, worked another finger inside you.

You bit down on June’s shoulder, and he grunted, hips jerking, his cock hard and leaking against your thigh.

He was true to his word, and only made sure you were wet and relaxed enough, before easing out.

You buried your face against his chest, trying not to cry or beg, while you whined and shivered against him.

June whispered sweet nothings in your ear, as he fumbled with the condom, his voice taut and trembling.

“Hold on, hold on, just give me a second, my love.”

He laid you on your back, his fingers trembling as he wiped away the tears that had leaked from the corners of your eyes. 

“Oh, fuck, what did I do to deserve you?”

“June,” you kept saying his name, till he covered your body with his, breathing out apologies.

“I’m sorry, I kept you waiting. Just tell me if it hurts, or if you need to stop, okay?”

For some unfathomable reason, he stopped, and you clutched at him, whining pitifully.

June said your name, sounding like it was taking every shred of his self-control to do so and you blearily focused on him, taking in the worried furrow between his dipping brows.

“You’ll tell me if you need me to stop? For any reason?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” you promised, your hands scrabbling at his arms as you ineffectually tried to pull him down.

His expression softened from worry to tenderness, and he leaned down to kiss you, with gentle, reverent, lips, as he slowly pressed inside.

Other than heavy, shaking exhale against your lips, June was silent as your body opened and welcomed him. 

Your mind was just a blank screen, so overwhelmed you even stopped breathing for a moment, before you were forced to suck in a sharp gasp of air, clutching at June’s arms with tears in your eyes. This couldn’t be reality, this amount of pleasure was surely a fever induced illusion. 

For a moment, neither of you moved or spoke, then you heard June release another shaky, exhale.

“Are you okay?”

You nodded, before remembering June needed to hear the word.

“Yes.”

Slowly, June shifted, barely moving his hips.

It felt like stars bursting into life under your skin and you whined and clung to him, trying to draw him even closer.

“Still okay?” 

He sounded like he was struggling to remember how to make intelligible words, the muscles in his chest quivering like he was holding back the planet.

It made you feel completely, and utterly safe, your heart so full of love for him that you had to let him know that this was exactly what you wanted. 

You smiled as you reached up and he leaned forward so you could cup his face.

“Yes. You feel so good.”

June’s cheeks flooded with color, and he licked his lips. He didn’t look away though, his gaze intent.

“Good.”

He leaned down and kissed you as he started to pull out, impossibly slow, the both of you groaning into the kiss.

He didn’t go far, just far enough that he could press back in, before pulling out again, slightly more, slowly letting your body adjust.

It felt like your brain was melting down under the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure, and you wrapped your arms as far as they could go around June, burying your face against his chest. 

He inhaled sharply, then ducked down, nudging at you till you tilted your up head for another kiss. 

“I love you,” he murmured against your lips.

“I love you too,” you replied.

You could barely see the storm gray of his eyes past the black of his pupils, and despite your unfamiliarity with this part of June, with this part of relationships in general, you still felt utterly certain of it all. 

You’ve never felt like this before, so deeply connected, so far beyond the physical, it felt laughable that anyone could mistake it for lust. 

June kissed you again, more deeply this time, as he started to thrust in earnest, till you had to pull away because it was all you could do just to breathe.

After a few breathless thrusts, he was back to talking, a near constant litany of praise, so different than his careful and quiet demeanor, that you half wished your brain was capable of focusing on anything besides touch, so you could commit it to memory and go over it when the clothes went back on and he was all buttoned up again.

It seemed the more he spoke, the more he unraveled, till he was just breathlessly whispering your name. 

You were on the cusp, everything inside you poised for the fall into bliss, when June pressed his finger to your clit, and that was all it took to send you hurtling into the velvet abyss of ecstasy.

June groaned, a noise that sounded punched out of his chest, his hips stuttering, before he went still, clutching you close, your name a ragged cry on his lips.

For a moment, you both just focused on breathing, and when you opened your eyes again, you watched June, how his shoulders sagged as he sighed, before he moved to discard the condom in the trashcan by the bed. He wiped his fingers dry on the bottom sheet before dropping to the mattress and pulling you close, his hand resting on your back.

“This okay?” June murmured, sounding just as sated and relaxed as you felt.

“Mmhhmm...”

He chuckled, and you felt it vibrate beneath your cheek.

After a minute or two, you could feel his eyes on you, and he cupped your cheek running his thumb along your jaw.

“Was that as amazing for you, as it was for me?”

“Mmm… yes.”

It took a little effort to remember how to speak, the smug note in June’s responding chuckle, making you grin even through the slight blush you could feel on your face.

“Very,” you added, pushing yourself up a little so you could see him.

You were rewarded for your efforts, with a grin that wavered between smug and just plain elated, before June gently clasped your chin and pulled you in for a kiss.

“Good,” he murmured against your lips, before kissing you again. “Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?”

“You won’t stay the night?” you asked, brows furrowing as you started to worry over if that meant anything.

“Not because I don’t want to,” June hurried to reassure you, pressing a kiss to your forehead that obliterated your worries before they could even truly form.

When you looked up at him, there was a sad, almost embarrassed smile on his face.

“I don’t sleep much, and when I do…” He sighed, resting his forehead against yours. “I don’t want to scare you, and if I hurt you-”

He pressed you closer, tighter, breathing in deep like he needed fortification to even face the thought.

You let him just hold you a moment before shifting so you could press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Okay,” you smiled, running your fingers over his hair. “Maybe we can try it sometime, but for tonight, just stay as long as you’re comfortable.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” he murmured again.

He cupped your cheek, looking at you like you’d told him you’d told him you’d cross the entire universe to see him smile. Which you would.

You pressed a kiss to his palm, “I think you do plenty, and I intend to spoil you just as much in return.”

“Spoil, me?” June smiled, as he reached to pull the covers up over both you. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle that.”

“You’re going to have to let me,” you said, grinning as you situated yourself back in the curl of his arm.

“Am I?” his voice was teasing.

“Yes, because it will make me happy.”

June sighed, “Oh, I see. I’m defeated before I even get a chance to resist.”

Giggling, you snuggled closer, “Yep. You’re just going to have to learn to put up with it.”

“For you, I think I could do just about anything.”

You looked up at him, your mouth opening but nothing coming out, and you shut it again without saying anything, feeling the heat rising to your face.

June chuckled, and placed a kiss on your temple, and you immediately forgot everything except how much you adore him.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, as he tucked in the covers around you a little more.

You yawned widely, before you could answer.

“Yes, you?”

“Perfectly.” He rubbed his thumb up and down on your arm, “If you’d like, I’ll make sure to be here when you wake up.”

“Hmm… yes,” you mumbled, pressing a sleepy kiss to his chest.

June shivered and you smiled, filing away that bit of information for later.

For a little while, you drifted in between sleep and waking, luxuriating in the warmth of June’s body around you, and the feeling of his hand rubbing up and down your spine. 

You brushed your thumb back and forth across his skin a few times, barely awake, but feeling bad that he was making you feel so good, while you laid here like a blob. 

After awhile, June leaned down and whispered in your ear.

“Relax, I’m fine. You can go to sleep.”

You mumbled an affirmative, although you weren’t sure if it was intelligible, and were too tired to try again.

June pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Have sweet dreams,” he said. 

Burying your face against his chest, you slipped into sleep.


End file.
